


Interesting Outcomes

by Mikehannigan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikehannigan/pseuds/Mikehannigan
Summary: Charlie Hunnam and Chris Hemsworth, two best friends that do everything together... and after one night... I really mean everything.
Relationships: Charlie Hunnam/Chris Evans, Chris Evans/Charlie Hunnam/Chris Hemsworth, Chris Hemsworth/Charlie Hunnam, Chris Hemsworth/Chris Evans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey guys! It’s been a while since I posted something but here we are...
> 
> This is a small fantasy of mine that I thought I should share with you.
> 
> Also, remember English is not my first language so please ignore the errors 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Had you told me 5 years ago that I was going to end up trading my best friend for his younger brother I would’ve called bullshit on the spot.

It’s not like Luke and I had any kind of fallout, unless by fallout you mean getting married and having less and less time to spend with someone that used to be like an extension of yourself, and when the kids came up... let’s just say his priorities changed big time.

I basically grew up at the Hemsworth household, having troubles with an alcoholic dad who was barely conscious, enough to keep on drinking and giving my mom a hard time I spent most of my teenage years there, coming straight from school and spending most of the nights over there. The Hemsworths even bought Luke a bunk bed after it was clear the situation with Mr. Hunnam was not going to change any time soon. And they loved me. I was like a fourth son to them.

Naturally after all those years, Chris and Liam also became my little brothers. Giving them a hard time with pranks, teasing them and scolding them like an older brother would. And soon all the teenagers stuff started floating in, not much I could help there being a teenager myself as well, not long after I found myself giving drinking and partying advices: which drinks not to mix, how to sneak in after curfew and soon after Liam started asking about sex and condoms.

But not Chris, the fucker was self-taught. I even found myself asking him for advice, HIM!, four years younger and there were times I swear to god no one gave relationship tips better than him even though he didn’t walk the talk, like ever. He was always in and out of a relationship, girls would show up to their doorstep crying in the middle of the night hoping for a chance to speak to him and he always managed to remain immune to their charms like oil on water. But he loved the chase and “being in a relationship”... that’s it, he loved being in a relationship, even though he changed girls every other week.

Fast forward a few years and Luke started taking the bible teachings to heart, so to speak. He got married, moved to small apartment and not long after the started procreating

That’s when it all went to hell.

I’m kidding, we’re still good friends but not the best anymore.

Chris and I started hanging out more and more after this, even to the point where I found myself driving two hours up state every single weekend to visit him at college, I would spend the night since his roommate would always crash at his girlfriend’s and we would go partying. At that point in life I was already working for a start-up company which paid very well and allowed schedule privileges that not even an international conglomerate would sign off on at any point in a foreseeable future.

He became my go-to person for absolutely everything, he helped me pick my new apartment, helped me furnish it, he would suddenly show up at my doorstep to drag me to the movies on a week day and even brought me to dinner with his current girl just to buffer some of the awkwardness of his pre-break up apathy towards the girl. That’s how I know the relationship had about 2 more days at the most.

We went on trips together, beach during the summers and mountains during the winter. It was our thing. We would go with big groups but spent most of the time together or we would go by ourselves and ended up partying and competing who score the most at the bars.

I always lost. Even though we worked out together, he was way more built, even though we were both blonds, his was lighter, his eyes bluer, his personality more open, always making friends with such ease it was enviable, a real chick magnet too. Don’t get me wrong, I score a lot but he didn’t even need to move sometimes. I know, it sounds like I’m envious but the correct adjective is amazed. He really is something to admire.

I was used to see him like a little brother, then he became my right arm, my best friend... until I didn’t

I was finishing my shower when I heard my phone buzzing. I wrapped a towel around my waist and hurried to pick it up but arrived too late. 3 missed calls from Chris but as I slid to returned the call I heard my bell ring

“Took you long enough” Chris said as I opened the door and walking right in

“And hello to you too” I replied closing the door and heading for the kitchen “Beer?”

He looked at me as if I didn’t know who I was talking to. I opened the bottle with a chuckle and opened one for myself

“Weren’t you supposed to be staying at Lisa’s tonight?” I asked as I took a sip and sitting down on a kitchen stool across the table from him

“That’s why I’m here” Chris said rolling the bottom of his bottle over the counter “She broke up with me”

Huh

“Well, that’s a first” I said actually surprised. I could’t remember such a thing happening in the past, he was never dumped, he was the one dumping... always

“Something about not being compatible” He explained... or at least he tried to but I’m sure he didn’t understand it himself “So, where do we go tonight? I was thinking about O’Conner’s downtown” He changed the subject as if we were talking about the weather. Again, this is Chris we’re talking about, street lights last longer than him on a relationship

“I was actually planning on inviting someone over” I say feeling my cheeks start to burn “I didn’t know you were in town”

He looked at me like he knew something about me that not even I was aware of

“Someone in particular? Or like an app” He asked

Chris hated the dating apps, he loved the chase, the flirting stage, the alcohol running through their veins while hitting on a girl... he didn’t want apps and he certainly didn’t need them.

I didn’t feel like getting another lecture of Hemsworth’s Hunting advice, how meeting someone in person will always be better than through any other means.

I didn’t respond to the question, I just rolled my eyes and turned to the bedroom “Just let me get dressed” Even though I didn’t see him I knew he was grinning victoriously “Lose the smirk or go by yourself, asshole”

He chuckled while I shut the door behind me.

————

“So” He asked before taking a sip of his beer. He was looking at the crowd dancing while leaning back on the bar “See anyone you like?”

I scan the bar once again but no girl really stood up and that’s when the idea formed in the back of my head, and idea that even with all the years of friendship with Chris I didn’t know if he would ever be interested in

“Have you ever though about...” I froze. Suddenly felt my cheeks flushing, the idea lingering in my head along a sense of embarrassment and fear. But Chris stood there, looking at me waiting for me to finish the sentence.

“About... What?” He finally asked but I still wasn’t sure whether I should carry on or just attribute my lapsus to too much alcohol. But he would see right through me.

“I don’t know, I mean...” Damn it, why was this so hard? It’s Chris for crying out loud. He turned to see me, a hint of concern on his face now.

“What is it Charlie?” He asked, charming his way into my thoughts “You know you can always talk to me”

I knew that, but it didn’t shake the feeling whatsoever “I know that” I reply before taking a rather long sip of my beer “Have you ever thought about fucking a guy?”

His stare solidified, I could feel him analyzing me, reading my expressions, looking for a tell in me, something to tell him if I was being honest or just pulling his chain... and he always found it.

Suddenly his face softened and a Cheshire Cat grin appeared

“Would you look at that” He said digging his elbow on my shoulder “I never thought you swung both ways, Charlie”

“I don’t” I reply “It’s just that I’ve never done something with a dude and I think is one of those things I kinda want to do before I die”

“Is there like a list or something?” He asked

“Yeah”

“What else is in there?”

Is he testing me?

“Like...” I went blank... like completely

He kept staring at me with a knowing look on his eyes

“You know...” Blank! “Fuck you Chris” I say chuckling while he choked on his beer and laughed so hard half a dozen people turned to us looking funny

His laugh died down and finally turned to me again “I can’t say I haven’t thought of it. Any man who denies this is a lying piece of shit, but I never tried anything. I mean, we both have had guys flirt with us, but no”

It was true, we both have had guys hit on us... like a lot but we always laughed and set them straight... so to speak

“Would you like to?” He asked me.

Would I like to? I certainly think so, it’s an idea that’s been lingering in my head for quite sometime now but I never really acted on it.

“Yeah, I think I would”

He looked at me again like he was analyzing me, but this time he was not as serious and didn’t take him long

“Let’s go then” He said placing the empty bottle on the counter

“Where?” I asked looking at him making his way through the crowd towards the exit, but he didn’t reply until we were out

“To get you laid”

————

“Are you sure about this?” I asked as we met the bouncer of the only gay bar in town... or at least the only one that we knew of

The man gave us a very explicit once over but didn’t say anything other than to have a great night

Chris entered the place like he owned it, as he always does and started scanning the place.

We headed for the bar and asked for two beers. We felt eyes on us like blinding lights, either we were the hottest people in there or we were the newest. And even though we knew we were hot I lean towards the latter.

“So” He started “For the second time tonight: see anyone you like?”

After a quick scan myself someone did catch my eye. A tall muscular bearded guy with light brown hair and deep blue eyes.

I noticed him looking at me when we entered, and every once in a while he tried making eye contact.

“Yeah, light blue shirt in the right corner” I tell him

I thought he was going to turn towards the guy but actually turned to me and stared

“You really are up to this” He said matter of factly and smiled again. He turned to the guy I just told him of and nodded “Good choice”

I nod too and ask “What about you?”

“What about me?” He asked still looking at the crowd

“Are you interested in anyone?”

He chuckled “I think you called dibs on the only one I could be interested in”

Not ten minutes had passed and Chris was already dancing with his second guy. He was having a hoot, flirting and laughing but he clearly didn’t want anything with them.

Around the same time the guy from the right corner came to the bar and leaned on it while calling the bartender.

“Hey” He said leaning closer to be before backing away a tad

“Hey there” I reply taking a sip of my beer

“First time here?”

“Is it that obvious?” I smirk and turn to face him directly

“Actually I think I would’ve remembered you” He moves an inch closer when the bartender hands him his beer

“Wow, you must spend a lot of time here then” Not my best moves definitely

I take another sip and catch Chris waving his hand and giving me a thumbs up, all of this while still dancing with another tall as hell guy.

I could’t hold my laughter and choked a bit on my beer

Then this guy follows my eye line while padding me on the back to help me stop coughing.

“Is that your boyfriend?” He asked

“Nah, just my friend”

“Well, your friend’s hot”

“And here I thought you were trying to hit on me” I act offended

“You didn’t let me finish” He said looking straight at me “You’re hotter”

No I wasn’t. But he liked me

“Charlie” I say holding my hand out

“Chris” He says shaking it

“That should be easy to remember” I chuckle but he looks puzzled. I nod my head towards my friend “His name is Chris too”

“I’ll be damned” He smiled, took one long sip and said “I’m not as original as I thought”

“Don’t let a small thing like a repeated name kill your spirits” I joke

“Oh, believe me.. It’s been lifted since you walked in. Pun intended”

Classy

We kept talking for a while. His last name was Evans and he was from Boston but his work had him traveling here once every other week.

Then I caught my Chris excusing himself to the newest dancing partner and came up to us at the bar, sweating and short of breath

“Need a break?” I ask looking at him funny

“Let me tell you something” He said stealing my beer and drank most of it in one gulp “This people know how to party”

I laughed “Chris, this is Chris” I point my Chris to the new one, they giggle at the coincidence and shook hands

“He’s even cuter up close” My Chris says to me followed by a wink

“Damn right he is” I agree looking at the new friend

“Having fun?” The stranger asks Chris with a salesman smile.

“Well, yeah. But I think I’ve hit my ceiling here” Chris admits giving a glance over the place one more time

“Well, that’s up to you, isn’t it?” Evans stated with a way too flirtatious look. And both Chris and I picked up on that

My Hemsworth turned to me with a look on his face I knew all too well. He had something in mind

I think over two hours had past and we found ourselves walking on the empty streets, joking and laughing, pushing one another and so forth. Evans was making sure we were having a good time, he was teasing us, complimenting us, every once in a while touching us nonchalantly praising our biceps and our pects, and we were all over it, we also complemented him on his incredible body although not so boldly

And suddenly it dawned on me. I wasn’t getting laid tonight, Chris was third-wheeling and if I’m being completely honest, I think Evans was as into Chris as he was to me and I didn’t quite know what to make of that. But I will admit to something, I felt something looking at them flirt with each other, something I wasn’t really used to but it definitely was there:

Jealousy

The way Evans praised Chris, the way he looked at him like a hunter to a prey, and worst of all, the way Chris lead him on. It was all a game to him, I knew that, Chris knew what it was like being desired like that, and don’t get me wrong, Evans flirted with me as much as he did with Chris. But it was bothering me somewhat and I didn’t know why.

“So, I guess I should get home” Chris said while taking out his phone

“What? No! You can’t just leave” Evans said holding my arm and pulling me closer “We’re having so much fun!”

“Yeah, I know” Chris admitted looking deeply at me “But I think I ought to leave you two to carry on”

That look Chris gave me... I can honestly say I’ve never seen before. It was like disappointment with a hint of hurt like if something was also bothering him.

At the moment I even thought for a second that Chris wanted to keep Evans to himself, and for him... I was more than willing. I mean it’s my best friend we’re talking about, I will not be the person interfering with him scoring at the end of a night... It’s Chris and I would do anything for him.

But then... “Do you want it to be over?” I asked. Not joking, not teasing, it was a serious lustful ask

Evans looked at me and licked his lips and as if I knew exactly was was going on I turned to him just in time to meet his lips without looking away from my Chris.

And he saw the whole interaction, paying close attention to the way our lips moved, to the way our tongues left our mouths in order to explore each other’s. And I saw him gulp vividly, he was nervous but not backing away.

A moan escaped my mouth the moment Evans’ hand reached the back of my neck to hold me tighter, that moment I broke eye contact with Chris and payed full attention to Evans movements. He moaned and his kiss became more and more vigorous, going savage as if he needed to kiss in order to survive. And just as suddenly as it started it came to an end.

Evans detached from me and backed away slowly and without breaking eye contact with me as if asking if it was okay then he turned to Chris and kissed him.

To my surprise Chris responded to the kiss, leaning over and holding him with one hand on the hip and the other one on Evans’ front side of the neck.

The kiss was passionate as fuck, hearing their breaths, the unmistakable sounds coming from a sloppy kiss, the soft moans exiting their noses... it was almost too much. I felt feverish, my groin tightening, my head light. I began moaning just by looking at the two of them kissing for dear life.

“I believe Charlie asked you a question before I so rudely interrupted you, guys” Evans said when they broke apart. But the cocky bastard knew the answer already, Chris was not going anywhere after that

“Is this okay with you?” Chris asked me with a serious countenance “I could always leave”

“I don’t want you to” I reply and I’m pretty sure I was blushing but at this point I don’t give a rat’s ass “And I don’t think you want to either”

————

We were stumbling as we entered my place, kissing Evans in turns and removing jackets and shoes, leaving a mess no one cared about in my living room.

We pushed him onto the couch and laid on each side of the bostonian, kissing his neck and shoulders, nibbling his ears and whispering nasty little nothings 

There was way too much input, I was overwhelmed by the whole situation. Not only was I about to have sex with a man for the first time, Chris was there to fuck the guy too, it was too much but I was enjoying it to no end.

“Take each other’s clothes” Evans managed to say between kisses.

I froze from head to toes. One thing is having a threeway with Chris and quite another was having sex with Chris

Nonetheless the tall one looked at me and winked, he pulled me up and yanked my sweater over my head teasingly. I geared down and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, cleared my throat and kept on going. Inevitably I reached his pants after removing his shirt. He looked at me with a cocky smile and then back to his belt. As if he was authorizing me to get him naked.

And I did, during the process I tried my damn best not to get carried away, to touch that golden skin, those thighs, those abs, that covered crotch that already tented sideways with a leaking spot at the tip. I swallowed hard and I think they heard me.

When I was through undressing Chris he pushed me back and did the same, but his expression changed from lustful to careful, he did so gently as well, like he was actually worried I could get hurt just by getting undressed... and his eyes never left mine.

Not far after we were all over Evans once again, the kissing and moaning coming from all of us filled the room to its last corner.

Then Evans went all in and told us to stand up whilst he dropped to his knees.

He then reached for our covered dicks and started jerking them firmly. It was baffling and mouth-watering looking at the precum leaking from Chris’ cock and a sudden rush of envy filled the front of my head, envy that Evans was the one tasting it, savoring that glorious liquid emanated from this fucking greek god.

He lowered our underwear and pointed our dicks to one another, and then he started working on them with all he had.

“Jesus Christ” I say when he pealed our uncut cocks and started engulfing me. He jacked me off while blowing me, while masturbating my best friend who kept his eyes on Evans and my dick.

It was an indescribable scene and we were in cloud nine.

When Evans began working on Chris’ shaft I went to my knees and held his head, I marked the pace I wanted my friend’s dick sucked while I whispered things like “I can’t wait to be inside you” or “You’re going to regret coming home with both of us”

All Evans did was moan every time I said something like that and I enjoyed greatly being so close to the action, so close to my friend’s dick and being somewhat responsible for the pleasure he was receiving.

Then I felt Chris’ hand on my head, playing with both of our hair. I look up at him and he looked like he was having the time of his life, smiling and moaning, groaning and dropping his head back. That’s when things escalated far beyond my intent.

I pulled Evans’ hair back to separate them and reached for Chris’ dick. I look up to him and he returned a concerned look which I ignored, and then I started masturbating him, slow and steady.

“Fuck, Charlie” Was all he said

Then I pushed Evans’ head to resume his work while I was the one jerking my friend in his mouth.

I teased them both, slapped Evans cheeks and mouth with my friend’s dick and set the pace myself.

“It feels so good” Chris said while knotting his fingers behind his head.

I was lost, not doubt about it. I had no power whatsoever in what I did, every time taking it a little further.

Once again, I pull Evans’ hair to separate them

“Stick out your tongue” I ordered, and he gladly obeyed. I position my head above Evans’, inches away from Chris’ dick and let a spit roll out of my mouth and into Evans’ mouth.

“Ch-Charlie, damn it” Chris said while Evans smiled and resumed sucking him.

We then moved back to the couch. I sat while Evans positioned on the floor between my legs and Chris kneeled behind him.

Evans savagely started sucking me whiled I played with his hair.

Chris on the other hand rolled out a condom and aligned himself with Evans’ hole.

“Are you ready, Chrissy?” Chris asked but the only reply he got was a muffled uhm-huh from him.

Not five minutes later Evans was screaming bloody murder from being fucked into the couch by this hunk. And I didn’t help that much, every time he screamed I pushed him further and longer onto my dick, gagging and gasping for air spitting all over my thighs and carpet.

“Fu-uck me-ee” He said every now and then “Harder, please? Please!”

And Chris did, my god the stamina that man has.

“You like it? Like how I’m fucking you senseless?”

“Yes please. Don’t stop!”

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t until you beg me otherwise” Chris said smiling while thrusting mercilessly into him

Not so soon after Chris and I traded places. I positioned myself behind Evans and thrusted in at once, you would think he did not just get fucked by the scream he shouted. I continued slamming my dick in and out roughly while Chris began to sit on the couch to get his dick sucked.

“No” I say, making him look at me “Stand in front of him”

I pull Evans on his knees, his back pressed to my chest, then I grab Chris’ hand and pull him closer to the bostonian, again, he’s standing inches away from me.

I needed him close... closer every time a little more.

Before I knew it Chris was fucking Evans’ head and holding my head to keep us all close to each other.

“You’re so fucking tight” I groan between thrusts “How can you be after taking that beating?”

Evans moaned again

“You like it? Like being stuffed on both ends?” Chris asked as he leaned to kiss Evans and biting his lower lip

That bite didn’t sit right with me. I started fucking him harder and brutally, knees hurting and running out of breath but I wasn’t stopping

We kept fucking him for another hour or so, taking turns filling his holes until Evans straddled me sitting on the couch. I saw Chris taking a seat on the other side of the couch, one leg flat on the couch and the other on the ground

I didn’t want him out, I wanted him to participate and find some hole to fill, or to put his mouth to use.

But then he started jerking off looking at us.

That, somehow, turned me on beyond words. Picturing him masturbating to me fucking some random dude... powerful stuff.

I kept on looking at him while Evans bounced on my dick erratically.

Chris and I never broke eye contact. All he did was nod when he saw my shortness of breath. It was like he knew I was about to cum.

He nodded like he was approving of me cuming. And I detected his shortness in breath as well.

Not long after: “God, Charlie. You’re hitting my spot”

I was stabbing that spot... looking at Chris watching us gave me the stamina I needed to keep hammering on Evans while he straddled me.

And he came... exploded all over my abs and face “Fuck me Charlie, fuck me!” He kept saying while his orgasm consumed him

I returned my eyes to Chris and he nodded at me again, and I knew what he meant

At the same time we both said “On your knees”

We positioned ourselves on each side and he gladly opened his mouth.

Standing there, we kept looking at each other while jerking off and Evans licked us. My head was light... I felt weak looking at him and he noticed

“Hold on to me” Chris said. I reached for his shoulder while masturbating erratically and once again he nodded

“Fuck Chris” I manage to say

“Cum for me” He says

I looked at him deeply but it worked like magic.

We came at the same time, shaking and cursing.

Evans was on the floor receiving every last drop from us dutifully, not one was spare.

We looked down to Evans who was still holding the cum, and for the first time in the night, we nod at him.

He swallowed completely and licked his lips.

————

“It was... amazing meeting you guys” Evans said as we walked him out “You have my number, and I’ll be back in town soon”

We hugged him, and agreed to a possible second date, after all, we did enjoy it.

After the door closed, we turned to each other and then to the living room. It was a fucking mess, our clothes laying around, couch cushions on the floor as well, the smell of sex, cum and alcohol lingered in the room still.

“Don’t even bother” Chris said as he sat on the couch “We’ll clean this up tomorrow”

I sigh, and drop right next to him “Normally my OCD wouldn’t let me... but okay. Tomorrow”

Suddenly I start rewinding the night. I was about to go on a dating app to try score some random chick and calling it a night after we had fucked and ended up going out for drinks to a gay bar, picking up a stranger... a male stranger and having a threeway with my best friend.

It concerned me a lot. Not only what we did but the fact that I enjoyed it like hell... but that wasn’t the whole thing, there was one more thing that concerned me even more: what’s up with all the looks Chris and I gave each other? The jealousy I felt when I saw him kissing some other man, the recharge on stamina when I saw Chris watching us fuck. My need to touch him, the need of anauthorization from him to cum... what the hell?

My eyes are closing while still eating my brains out with remorse... it makes me snap out of the thoughts and I turn to Chris.

The handsome son of a bitch is already sleeping next to me on the couch and I yawn. Something about my skin touching his acted like a pill.

Slowly my eyes start to shut... my brain starts to disconnect, enough for me to not notice I’m sliding over his shoulder and enough to not make a big deal out of him holding me in his arm.

It’s safe to say it was not the outcome I was expecting


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe its was the position they had woken up to or maybe how awkward Charlie was acting while they rearranged the cushions and cleaned up the living room but something felt wrong.

Chris was nonchalant and acting as though what they had done the previous night was no big deal, as if Charlie waking up wrapped between his arms while the shorter man lied on top of him was something they had done hundreds of times before. At least for the few minutes they spent together before he had to leave.

The next couple of weeks went by as usual except for the fact that every time Chris texted him Charlie couldn’t help feeling the need of bringing up what had transpired that night. To ask him if he had any problems with it, if he was uncomfortable or more importantly, if he had any regrets. He sure as hell wasn’t willing to ruin such a friendship over a stupid night driven with alcohol and a horny third party.

But no, he decided to play along and only talk about it if Chris brought it up otherwise he was going to keep it all to himself. But the corner stone of what bothered him remained there as if beating inside his chest unsynced with his heart. What the hell had really happened that night.

Why was he jealous? Why did he feel overly-protective of Chris? Why all he could think of in the middle of a three-way was just Chris? Why causing him pleasure was all he seemed to care at the moment. Or why he was regretting not going further with Chris.

“The hell’s on your mind, dude” Chris asked as they drove back to Charlie’s place after spending the afternoon at the Hemsworth’s

Charlie was absent-minded most of the ride just looking out the passenger’s window

“Hey!” Chris elbowed him “What’s wrong?”

Realizing he had left Chris talking by himself he tried to fake a headache as an excuse

“Want me to stop at the pharmacy?” The taller man asked with a hint of concern

“Nah, I’ve got something I can take back at home”

“Is something bothering you?” Chris asked and Charlie could feel the car slowing down just a bit

“No, man” Charlie scoffed with a chuckle “Why?”

Chris stared at him as if scanning with x-rays

“I didn’t know whether I should bring it up or not” The taller man began now looking back at the road “But I never asked you if you were comfortable with what we did the other night. I guess we never talked about it”

Charlie had been waiting for this moment since that night happened, but now he was lost at words

“I know it was your night to ‘experiment’ and now I feel like I might have intruded...”

“What? No!” Charlie jumped. He couldn’t let Chris think he was intruding or that he had any kind of regrets “You didn’t”

Again, Chris turned and stared at him

“I had a really good time that night” Charlie continued “In fact I was worried you were the one feeling... uncomfortable”

It was Chris’ time to scoff but that somehow didn’t reassure Charlie at all.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes but Charlie didn’t shift his eyes from Chris. He could see that the taller one was now a shade of red and he could’ve sworn he’d seen a drop of sweat sliding down his temple before Chris ran his hand over it.

“Were you?” Charlie asked still waiting

“We’re here” Chris said as he turned off the car. He was right, Charlie looked around and they were parked on the curb right outside his house. When he turned back to Chris he was removing his seatbelt and getting off the car still not saying a word

They walked into the house and Chris went straight to the bathroom

Charlie closed the door and looked around confused and to be honest, a little mad. He turned to the living and felt his cheeks burning, all because he’d seen the exact spot where he had removed Chris’ clothes

“Here”

He turned around and saw Chris handing him a small white pill and a glass of water. He took them saying ‘thank you’ and followed Chris’ visual line. By the look of his cheeks he was probably remembering the exact same thing.

“You didn’t answer me” Charlie continued as he sat on the kitchen stool.

Chris went around the counter and sighed as he leaned over the countertop “No Charlie, I was not uncomfortable... nor have I any regrets”

“You’re not at all freaked out that we had a threesome... together”

“Sound’s like you’re the one freaking out” Chris said and he smiled

Okay, cards on the table

“Yeah, Chris. I’m a little freaked out” Charlie confessed

Chris chucked as if they were having a discussion about something completely trivial, which Charlie didn’t care much for.

“Why? I thought you had a good time” Said the taller man as he reached for the glass of water Charlie had set on the table and gulped it down effortlessly.

“I mean I did, it was incred...” Charlie started saying but felt that perhaps it might sound too enthusiastic

“So? What’s the problem?” Chris asked leaning back on the table

“Nothing! It was great” He realized he was being somewhat incoherent and Chris pricked up on that because he looked puzzled now

“Then that’s it” Chris finished turning towards the fridge to refill the water

“Would you do it again?” Charlie blurted out and shocked himself as soon as he said it. He was sure if the conversation wasn’t awkward enough it certainly was going to be now.

Chris kept silent while the glass filled and slowly turned back towards him. As if thinking deeply about the proposal

“I could do it again” He finally said with a cocky smile “Maybe we can find a hot chick this time”

Suddenly the image dawned on him, and realized it was definitely not what he had planned when the idea crossed his mind however fleeting

“No... that’s not...” Charlie stuttered trying to find the right words “I meant...”

For the third time that day he felt Chris’ eyes scanning him

“What is it, dude?” Chris asked a little exasperated “Tell me what’s going on with you today”

Charlie had said to himself ‘Cards on the table’ a few moments ago but it was not as easy as it sounded

“What if I only wanted... you?” He didn’t know where the courage had come from but he finally had found it. But now he wondered if he had crossed a line in their friendship that cannot be uncrossed.

The thing is, as soon as he’d said that he felt like all the pieces that were lying around this past few weeks suddenly had fallen into place. That’s what he really wanted to do and who he really wanted.

Chris stood there unmoved. At a moment Charlie thought he’d seen Chris’ lip curve into a smile but then it disappeared as if he thought Charlie was joking and then realized he wasn’t

After what seemed like an hour Chris finally said matter-of-factly “You want to have sex with me”

Charlie didn’t know whether to nod or scream ‘yes’ or deny it all, but he didn’t do any.

Then Chris cleared his throat, looked out the window and just walked to the door and left without saying a single word.

Charlie felt like an anvil had dropped on his stomach. He stared at the closed door for what seemed like another hour. Now his head really did hurt and was sure the pill he had needlessly taken was not going to be enough.

He started cursing out loud, sometimes so hard he was afraid he was going to lose his voice but he didn’t care. He cursed the night the idea of going to a gay bar popped into his head, he cursed the bearded Chris for making innuendos and cursed himself for ever agreeing to the whole thing.

If there was a chance to recover from this he didn’t know it. He was as afraid as sure that Chris might not want to ever contact him again and the feeling of him destroying their friendship kept hitting him over the head like a hammer.

Finally he fell asleep on the couch after drinking more than a half of bottle of scotch and finally his mind could rest for a while.

————

It was just after noon when he heard a knock on his front door. He had just taken a shower and quickly threw on a grey t-shirt and sweatpants and went to open the door. He stumbled against the L-shaped couch since he was still dizzy from the hangover and opened the door without even popping his head through the side window.

Chris was standing there all flustered and even though he had changed his clothes he looked like he hadn’t rest at all last night.

“Chris” Charlie said not giving credit to his eyes or the man standing across the doorframe for that matter.

The tall man didn’t say a word, he just walked in causing Charlie to step back but grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

Charlie instinctively closed his eyes and waited for a punch to his face... and if that were the case he was not going to fight back. As far as he’s concerned he deserved it.

But what touched his face was not a fist rather than soft, warm lips pressing angrily against his.

Charlie tensed up rigidly against the towering blond but eventually allowed him access to his mouth with Chris’ hands holding him tightly on both sides of his head and for the first time in his adult life he had surrendered control to someone else entirely.

Chris’ hands didn’t move an inch but he had started pushing Charlie towards the living room until the shorter blond felt his back against the wall. For a moment he felt crushed against two closing walls but he didn’t complaint for one reason, he loved the feeling of helplessness. Chris’ growls extracted soft moans out of him.

“Is this okay?” The taller man finally said after coming out for air. Faces inches apart and eyes nailed on each other’s

“Is this...” Charlie trailed off. How could Chris believed he had any kind of doubt about all of this? But he didn’t answer immediately, he just grabbed one of Chris hands and pressed it against his own, fully grown erection “What do you think?”

Chris groped him and ran his hand up and down the clothed shaft looking straight at it. Then he looked back up into Charlie’s eyes and chuckled lowly before crashing their mouthes again

“Oh fuck” Charlie said into Chris’s mouth but he spoke too soon because Chris moved down his jaw and to the crook of his neck, making him repeat himself at least thrice more. His hands wandered on Chris’s back, feeling the muscles move, his spine... he gasped when he felt a bite on his shoulder which turned him on to no end. Then, his hands went down south and clawed on the taller man’s ass cheeks. The growls coming out of Chris were delightful and because of that he pressed against Charlie even more, moving his pelvis and rubbing their groins against each other, now it was Charlie the one making noises

“Bedroom?” Chris asked stopping all moves

Charlie nodded just before launching to the taller man’s lower lip and biting it. Chris hissed out of pain and pushed him away

Then he brought his middle finger to his mouth and sucked on it thoroughly. Charlie looked at him perplexed wondering what Chris was planning on doing and the answer came when the tall one pressed against him once more and slid the hand down his back and into his sweat pants

Charlie didn’t have time to process the meaning of all of that when Chris’ finger circle once around his hole and without any warning whatsoever stuck it in to the second knuckle.

Charlie cried in agony as he looked at the wicked smile on Chris’ face... he looked satisfied and pleased with Charlie’s expression and the sounds he was causing “Bedroom, now” Charlie said when he felt the finger enter him for the third time

Before he realized, they were naked and Chris was pushing him onto the bed. They kissed each other and their hands felt every curve of each other’s bodies. Trails of saliva on necks, chests, shoulders... small bites everywhere.

“Chris” Charlie moaned and the tall one understood. He made him roll on his stomach while feeling the bed tilt as Chris kneeled between his legs “Chris” he moaned again

“I know” Chris said tenderly and started kissing the backside of his thighs

Charlie felt goosebumps wherever Chris lips touched forming a trail of connected dots. All he could do was gasp and tighten his grip on the sheets and burry his face on the mattress. This was a complete new experience to him, never had someone spent so much time thoroughly tracing his body, so tenderly making him feel worshiped reaching places no one has ever gotten before.

“Holy shit” Charlie moaned as he felt Chris’s tongue lap over his ass cheek, leaving a trail so wet he thought it might drip. He heard the other man chuckle pleased with himself as he took in all those moans and curses coming out of Charlie as a sign of victory.

Then he cursed again when he felt a small slap on the other ass cheek. He was being manhandle like never before. Chris forced him to spread his legs even further leaving his hole completely exposed to the other man’s wishes.

And then he felt it. Chris tongue slid from his nut sack to his lower back like a credit card “OH, fuck Chris!”

Again the other man chuckled “Not yet, baby” and resumed with the licking

Goosebumps expanded all over his body from the back of his head to his toes at the sound of the word ‘Babe’. This felt intimate beyond anything else, beyond any kind of relationship he’s ever had before and it was all with his best friend.

The word kept dangling around his head consuming him as he spread his legs even more. He wanted Chris to reach even more into him.

Chris’ tongue circled and bathed his hole at a rhythm that was impossible to track, every time different, getting him wetter and more relaxed with each lap. But this was all the prelude to what came next.

He felt a familiar finger tracing over the ring of muscles once before entering him in a swift, deep move.

“Fuck” Chris said as he started wiggling his finger inside “You’re so warm inside”

Charlie’s eyes rolled to the back of his head followed by a deep growl

“You think you’re ready?” Chris asked again.

Charlie managed to look back after regaining his sight and looked at Chris “With that thing between your legs... I don’t think I’ll ever be ready”

Chris laughed “Suck up” then he closed the gap between them and traced his cock up and down Charlie’s cheeks. The bastard even pushed them together while sliding his big shaft between them “Got any lube?”

Charlie reached for the nightstand easily and threw the black tube back on the bed near Chris

He heard the tall man open the lid, and then the unique and unmistakable sound of an oiled up dick.

Chris leaned over Charlie’s back, slightly pressing him against the mattress and said “I mean it this time. You really want to do this?”

Charlie felt powerless and inebriated by Chris’ body on top of him, surrounding him, caging him, pressing him down.

“Please” He begged

“Tell me” Chris asked. His voice serious and hoarse

Charlie moaned again.

“Say it” Chris insisted “I want to hear you say it”

Another moan. But this time because Chris started grinding his pelvis against Charlie’s ass. His dick sliding between his cheeks again while licking the shell of his ear.

“Say it” The tall man whispered in his ear

“Please, fuck me!” Charlie finally exclaimed. “Go easy”

Chris kissed the back of his ear while still grinding his hips and then bit the crook of his neck “I’ll try”

Dread flashed across his face; ‘He’ll try?... Oh god’ he thought. Then he felt as he could breathe once again when the tall man stood back up.

He must have blacked out for a minute or two because he came back to it when Chris was fully buried inside of him.

“You okay?” Chris asked “Charlie?”

‘Am I?’ He thought

The rush in his chest brought him back to lucidity as he turned his torso to look into Chris’ eyes. The tall man seemed like sculpted out of a greek god, all his muscles bulging out, his chest and neck flushed and his breath rather short

Then everything started to fall into place, even though the experience was completely new to him, never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be having a guy fuck him. The sensation of being filled was as strange as pleasurable, the warmth coming out of Chris’ dick, warming beyond normality his insides, the pain that came with this turned into a new and fantastic weirdness.

“Move” Charlie begged and the taller man nodded apprehensively and leaned over him again, pressing him onto the mattress once more.

Soon after, Chris began thrusting in and out with such ease Charlie thought it might be more tortuous than being fucked relentlessly. Then the taller man wrapped his arm around Charlie’s head placing his hand on his forehead, forcing him to lift it. All of this while kissing his neck and nibbling on his earlobe.

Charlie felt every inch of his skin that was in contact with Chris’ on fire. The feeling of being trapped beneath him was intoxicating, the thought of giving in entirely to someone else... relinquishing control, bloody intoxicating.

“You like it?” Chris whispered in his ear extracting a clear moan of approval “uh-uh, I want to hear you” bite on the neck “I want to hear how much you like it” bite on his earlobe “I want to hear you scream ‘fuck me harder’”

Goosebumps

“Tell me when you’re ready” Chris insisted “I can’t hold back much longer”

“Oh my god” Charlie growled

“No, it’s just me” Chris chuckled

“Asshole” Charlie replied with the widest grin ever

The thrusting, even though steady began to push further into Charlie as if Chris wanted to see how deep could he get and the shorter one did not mind at all, but he too wanted more

“You can go harder” Charlie whispered. Chris, in response pulled back almost entirely and thrusted back in harshly causing Charlie to scream

“I didn’t hear you” Chris said tauntingly

“Go harder!” Charlie screamed “Fuck me harder, please”

Chris stood back up and slapped his right ass cheek before gripping on Charlie’s waist to hold him in place. Then he thrusted languidly a couple of times before building up a crescendo. Each time Chris pushed back in Charlie moaned deliciously, motivating the taller man to keep going and keep speeding up

“Oh g-god” Charlie screamed “Sooo good”

“Damn Charlie, you feel so good!” Chris said while making the bed shake “You’re so fucking tight”

And as if Charlie’s weight was non-existent, Chris grabbed Charlie by the sides and pulled him up to his knees, his back against Chris’ front, still buried to the hilt inside of him. The shorter man growled in pain as the penetration became deeper than before

Both men on their knees jumping to meet each other’s moves. The room filled with moaning from both parties and sweat dripping on the sheets

Soon after, Chris’ hands, that continuously kept roaming around Charlie’s torso and squeezing his pecs found their way to his lone and neglected cock.

“Yes, please” Charlie asked “Touch me”

“You want me to...?” Chris asked teasingly “Want me to jerk you off while I fuck you? While I’m buried deep inside you?”

Charlie dug his nails on Chris’s thighs and nodded. The hand on his dick perfectly matching the thrusts on his ass... he was in heaven

Again, Chris left hand tilted back Charlie’s head to rest on his shoulder allowing him access to kiss his neck while returning his hand to massage Charlie’s pec and to tease his already pointy nipple.

After some time Chris leaned back on his arms and Charlie resumed the movements by himself, consciously taking some of the control and slightly clenching his ass in order to apply more pressure on Chris’ dick. Now it was time for the taller man to moan louder

“Fuuuck Charlie!” Chris moaned while bouncing on the mattress “Yes baby, fuck yourself on my cock”

Charlie’s pace increased to the point the whole bed was squeaking and rocking but all those sounds got lost underneath their moaning and specially the sound of clashing flesh. Then he started rolling his hips expertly while Chris just supported himself back on his arms, bit his lower lip hard and rolled his eyes. Charlie bounced up and down forcefully, quickly and tirelessly, his neglected cock dripping precum as it bobbed on the contrary way.

He was enjoying himself beyond words but he also wanted to test the limits of Chris’ self-control, and he knew the taller man was losing the battle because of his panting and shortness of breath, and he felt a tad victorious.

“Charlie...” Chris tried to warn but was completely ignored by the shorter man “Cha-Charlie” he tried once again.

Chris didn’t like being ignored and he definitely was not ready to concede this victory any more than he was ready to cum yet, so he propped up pushing Charlie off of his cock and the shorter man rolled on his back and looked at Chris with a knowing grin

“You don’t get to make me cum just yet, babe” Chris said while manhandling him to flip him around

“Wait” Charlie said causing the other man to stop ipso facto “I want to see your face”

It probably sounded a littler more cheesy that he meant to but it was the honest to god true. He wanted to see Chris’ expressions as he fucked him and he definitely wanted to see his best friend in the eye when he came

Something must have crossed over Chris’ mind because Charlie noticed some hesitation. But before he had any time to say anything else Chris smiled down at him and positioned himself between his legs, spreading them wide.

This time Charlie could take in everything, the amazing body in front of him, glistening with sweat and that bloody face, damped hair partially covering that spectacular face. All of the sudden Charlie could’ve sworn he’d noticed something on Chris’ countenance... seemed a lot like a sudden strike of shyness or self-consciousness but none of those aspects were characteristic of his best friend, on the contrary actually, the son of a bitch was a cocky bastard.

But all those thoughts disappeared as soon as the tall man entered him without previous warning

“Jesus Christ” Charlie yelled “You’re so damn big, Chris”

Chris was leaning forward standing on his arms while picking up a pace that made Charlie feel his cock poking his lower stomach

Chris was gentle this time, thrusting languidly and deep but avoiding the eye contact Charlie was craving.

Charlie held Chris face between his hands and pulled him for the hungriest kiss thus far. Each one swallowing each other’s moans while also biting and licking lips. It was what you would call a very sloppy kiss.

After that kiss, Chris couldn’t take his eyes off of Charlie, and the shorter one nodded as if an unspoken question was asked. Chris nodded too.

Then the taller one propped up once more and held Charlie by the hips while he started jackhammering relentlessly, making him scream and curse our loud.

“Fuck Chris!” Charlie yelled “You’re so fucking deep”

Chris smiled and kept pounding him as if driven by hatred and Charlie noticed it and when Chris’ hand left his hip and started feeling Charlie’s abs he grabbed it and slowly drove it to his throat.

“I trust you” He said

Chris looked at him perplexed and his lips curved upwards ever-so-slightly. Seconds later he was applying pressure to Charlie’s neck enough to turn him red but not enough to cut his breathing

This did not slow Chris down whatsoever, he kept pounding and pounding while Charlie looked up at him and touched everywhere his hands could reach; his sides, his pecs, his arms, all of them covered in a thin layer of salty yet delicious sweat.

Before long, Chris was lying on top of him completely with his face buried in his neck, slowly thrusting in and out at a steady torturing pace.

“Fuck me, Chris” Charlie whispered as he felt Chris bite his ear “I need to come”

He went for his dick but the taller man pushed his hand away and started jerking Charlie off, rubbing his thumb against the red and swollen gland

“I fucking love this” Chris whispered “I fucking love how you feel around my cock”

“Mmmm” Charlie moaned again intoxicated by Chris, being filled by him, being caged and pressed down by him, being jerked off...

Chris was getting close too and Charlie knew it by the erratic his movements had become. He was speeding up and slowing down trying to prolong his orgasm but he was evidently failing

“I’m close, Chris”

“Do it” Chris roared in his ear

“Keep going. Keep fucking me”

He felt his orgasm building but Chris had left his dick. Charlie looked up at him confused

“Cum from my cock” Chris said before kissing him passionately “Please”

It was the first time Chris had asked for something and he was willing and more than able to do so.

“Fuck me then” Charlie whispered into his mouth “Fuck the cum out of me”

Chris stood up once again, sweat dripping down his face as he put all he had into pounding Charlie. Only seconds later Charlie was back on track into the orgasm

“I’m gonna cum Chris!” Charlie said “You’re gonna make me cum!”

His stabbed prostate couldn’t hold it any longer and volleys of cum began flying in every direction.Most fell on Charlie’s chest, some on his face and on the pillow next to him

That view must have been too much for Chris since all of the sudden he started shaking and red painted his chest

Charlie pulled him to lay on top of him, faces an inch apart

“Where...” Chris started

“Don’t stop” Charlie assured

“I’m gonna cum, Charlie” He warned

Charlie shook his head “Keep going”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

Chris thrusted again and again kissing Charlie all over his face, and on the lips after each one. The shorter one kept moaning as the thrusts intensified and he could see it in his face... he was seconds away

Chris moaned and moaned every time louder and with one last thrust he buried himself deep, his dick exploding inside Charlie.

“Fuck Chris! I can feel it” Charlie said. And it was true, the force of the orgasm made him feel the cum reach deep inside his hole.

Chris was still moaning, jaw dropped and tensed up. Rigid in the same position waiting for the orgasm to fade away

Finally, he relaxed and dropped next to Charlie on the bed. Both panting and recovering and cooling off.

“I told you we didn’t need anyone else” Charlie said smiling and Chris laughed loudly

“Was it as good as you expected?” Chris asked turning his face to the other man, both still panting.

“I think it’s gonna take a few more times to be completely sure”

Chris kept looking at him until Charlie finally turned to him

“I think we can arrange that”

“Really?” Charlie asked rolling on his side next to Chris

“I think we can make a habit out of this” the tall man said with his shit-eating smile “Maybe even more”

Charlie looked at him smiling, bit his lip and reached over for a tender kiss “Yeah, maybe even more”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! Hope you enjoy it
> 
> Btw, sorry for the delay! And let me know your thoughts
> 
> Hope to see you soon... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! There will be a second part soon... till then!


End file.
